Mágico Descontrol
by irene1994
Summary: Todo comenzó con un descuido. No sabia que nadie la estaba viendo y decidio hacer algo para remediar el error que habia cometido, aunque eso después fuese la causa de otro dolor de cabeza aún peor o eso pensaba ella. No tiene nada que ver con el libro.


**Espero que os guste. Lo hize para un trabajo de sant jordi y pense que seria divertido colgarlo :) Pues aqui dejo mi primer trabajo, pronto empezare una novela mas larga a ver que tal, porque este es solo un oneshot. **

**MÁGICO DESCONTROL**

Todo comenzó con un descuido. No sabia que nadie la estaba viendo y decidio hacer algo para remediar el error que habia cometido, aunque eso después fuese la causa de otro dolor de cabeza aún peor o eso pensaba ella.

Nessie era una chica de 17 años algo diferente a las demás, no porque fuese introvertida o alocada, más bien todo lo contrario, era una chica extrovertida y de una belleza que no pasaba inadvertida por nadie. La causa, era su don. Un don que tenía desde el día en que nació, la magia. Ella siempre lo había utilizado para ayudar a la gente, pero a causa de su torpeza, siempre acababa empeorando la situación y ahora, se encontraba en uno de esos momentos.

No sabia que intentar ayudar a su amiga a conquistar al chico que le gustaba le traería ese tipo de consecuencias, desde luego no entraba en sus planes el convertirlo en rana. Y ahora no sabia como remediarlo. Así que se llevó a su chico rana detrás del instituto y después de varios intentos logró volver a convertirlo en humano y hacer que no recordara aquella traumática situación, aunque no con mucho éxito ya que se fue dando saltitos a quatro patas, y diciendo "croack-croack", pero bueno, pensó ella, eso era mejor que nada.

Mientras, un joven al otro lado del patio había visto todo lo sucedido con Nessie y su chico rana. Y no tardaría en hacerse ver, ya que aquello le había hecho fijarse en aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello ondulado tan especial.

Jake era un chico muy popular pero también algo reservado y frio, pero tenia una afición, la magia y todo aquello relacionado con lo sobrenatural, cosa que intentaba ocultar para no llamar más la atención. Por eso, aquella chica lo había dejado impactado. En aquel momento en lo único que podía pensar era en como esa misteriosa chica había podido hacer tal cosa.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Jake fue averiguar el nombre de aquella chica, y su clase, ya que no la había visto antes. Y estaba acertado ya que había llegado hace poco a la ciudad. Después de descubrirlo se decidió a encararla y preguntarle sobre el suceso del día anterior.

– Hola, tu eres Nessie ¿no? Te importaria venir un momento conmigo – dijo Jake.

– Claro – dijo Nessie confiada.

– Mira, voy a ser directo. – dijo Jake – El otro día, yo estaba al otro lado del patio y te vi con una rana ¡que se transformo en humano!

– Pues...ve...verás...es que... – Nessie no sabia que decir y buscaba una buena excusa para que aquel chico no la descubriera ya que eso resultaria un grave problema porque las últimas veces que alguno de sus compañeros la habian descubierto había tenido que irse de la ciudad después de hacer que todos olvidaran que havía estado allí y no le apetecía tener que volver a mudarse y continuó – no...no sé de que estás hablando...

– ¡¿Qué es esa rana?¡¿Como ha podido transformarse?¡Cuéntamelo! – gritaba desesperado Jake sin comprender nada y viendo desaparecer sus oportunidades de descubrir la verdad.

– ¡Tenemos que entrar en clase...! – Nessie ya no sabía que más decir para poder escaparse de aquella situación tan complicada.

– ¡No te escapes! – gritó ya algo irritado y cogiendola del brazo para que no pudiese escapar.

– Dé...déjame. Yo no sé de que...

– No te dejaré marchar hasta que me lo cuentes. – sentenció Jake – ¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquilo después de ver algo así?

– Vale. Te lo diré. – dijo finalmente Nessie viendo la insistencia del chico – No se lo digas a nadie, ¿Quieres?

– ¡Claro que no!¡Te lo prometo! – dijo Jake eufórico por conseguir lo que queria.

Después de contarselo todo, el chico le pidió un favor. Le preguntó si no podría utilizar la magia para viajar a un lugar que siempre habia querido ir, el Caribe. Ella accedió ya que comenzó a ver la posibilidad de una bonita amistad, con una de las pocas personas que no habían salido corriendo o la habían tachado de loca al enterarse de su secreto. Pero como siempre, no le salió muy bien y acabaron en medio de una gran ventisca.

– ¡Nessie!¡Esto es demasiado!¡Me hielo!

– Pe..perdona...enseguida volve... – intentaba decir Nessie.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía volver al instituto, hasta que al fin después de unos cinco minutos y de mucho ánimo por parte de Jake consiguieron volver.

– Por poco no lo contamos. – dijo Jake aliviado – ¿Estás bien, Nessie? – al ver que no contestaba – ¿Nessie?

– Perdona. He vuelto a meter la pata. – dijo viniendose abajo y poniendose a llorar – Soy un desastre de maga.

Jake al verla así se sintió extraño y le invadió una sensación de calidez y la necesidad de protegerla.

– Eso no es cierto, mujer. ¡No te preocupes! Además, si no hubieras sido tan despistada, jamás habriamos sido amigos. Ya verás como, sin darte cuenta, cada vez te sale mejor. Animo, ¿Vale?

Nessie pensó en lo amable que había sido Jake con ella y acabo pensando hasta en lo guapo que era cuando sonreia, pero el caso era que ese chico le estaba empezando a gustar. Pero lo que no sabía ella era que no era la única que estaba empezando a sentir algo.

Pasaron los meses y llego la fecha más esperada, el último día de clases. Durante todo ese tiempo ellos se habian hecho inseparables y habian afianzado su amistad y no solo eso, sinó también sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Aquel día era muy importante no solo por ser el comienzó del verano sinó que por ser el principio de una bonita historia de amor.

– Nessie, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – dijo algo nervioso.

– Claro, yo también quería hablar contigo – dijo Nessie también algo intranquila.

Fueron detrás del instituto donde todo había empezado para hablar tranquilamente y allí ocurrió lo que tanto tiempo se había hecho esperar.

– Me gustas – dijeron los dos a la vez.

**¡Y eso es todo amigos! Por favor no sean malos y comenten, me gustaria saber si no escribo tan mal como creo jejeje**


End file.
